Thirlcrest Academy
Thirlcrest Academy is a Private educational boarding School located in the town of Thirlcrest. It is run by Dr. Martinez. School information The school is located in the woodlands of Thirlcrest County area. The school is based on college, for Clyde Marsh. It is the most worst and aggresive school that has been ever built in the country. The school has seven main buildings: The Boys' Dorm, Girls' Dorm, Libary, Main Building, the School's Hallway, Autoshop, and the Gymnasium. Other buildings in the school are also learning, but they are not any main buildings. In the school it has 46 students, the Prefects are not any Students, they are Authorities. When the Final Showdown is finished, Darby Smith gets expelled and Lilly Taylor has enrolled back in, the school only remains 46 students with six cliques in a que; Honor Students, Bruisers, Greasers, Astronomy Club, Varsity and the Peacekeepers. The Bruisers are known as a group of terrifying bullies, they always wanted to disrespect the Prefects and not do as they are told to do, well sometimes they do something what they are told. There is also students with no clique known as the Non-Clique Students. According to the Faculty. They only appear in the classrooms, in lunch-time they now appear in the Staff Rooms. But when it is about 13:00 when lunch-time is over and you go to the Staff Room the teachers will no longer appear, they now appear back in their classes. Curriculum There is also a field that you call it the Running Field. Where the Varsity members go for jogging or running. There is atleast eight main classes; The English classroom, Chemistry, Autoshop which is known as the repairing veichle's shop, the Computer Lab, Maths, History, Art and the Gym In the gameplay Art, English and Maths are the first avaliable classes in Chapter 1, Chemistry and History unlock at Chapter 2. The Computer Lab and the Autoshop unlocks at Chapter 4, the last class the unlocks at Chapter 3 are the Gym. In the Cremicals mission after you complete it, Jerry requires a fire cracker and a stink bomb. The Thirlcrest Athletics is the large school feature, along with the Dogeball game. It requires soccer, boxing, wrestling and dogeball. But it's kinda crowded in the Gym, the Academy also has knights called the Thirlcrest Knights, the campus mascot was fitted by Jake Brakus but now its fitted by Jerry in the Bull Outfit mission after you beated up Jake. Classes have Timestable and Class schedule maybe known as periods. Thirlcrest layout Thirlcrest Academy takes up to 18% roughness in Thirlcrest Town, it is located on the southern central. Including locations such as the Thirlcrest Park, and the Old Thirlcrest Vest in woodlands. The Boy's Dorm and the Girl's Dorm are both northern central. Near the School gates, the school's Main Building is the largest building, even larger than the School's Hallway. Infront of the school gates from near distance beside the Girl's Dorm and Boy's Dorm is a statue, students tell that it is a mascot statue. It is known as a fountain statue, and infront of the statue are benches where students can sit down doing something, such as chatting. According to Dr. Mitchysnitch he gives it a look until he thinks it well fixed. List of locations in Thirlcrest Academy * Autoshop * Parking lot * Main Building * School's Hallway * Gymnasium * Football Field * Girls' Dorm * Boys' Dorm * Common Room * Counter Cafe * Libary Category:Thirlcrest Academy Category:Locations